


Tears in the Rain

by peachyskies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyskies/pseuds/peachyskies
Summary: Prompt: Hoseok is a serial killer. Hyungwon is a police officer after a serial killer called Wonho. Hoseok goes under the name Wonho and wears an anonymous mask because he doesn't want people to know his actual name. In reality, Hoseok and Hyungwon are married. Hyungwon doesn't know that his husband is a serial killer.





	Tears in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2parking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parking/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PLAYLIST:  
> EXO - MONSTER  
> MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE - THE SHARPEST LIVES  
> WINNER - PRICKED  
> PANIC! AT THE DISCO - NORTHERN DOWNPOUR  
> ROBIN BECK - TEARS IN THE RAIN  
> MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE - HOW I DISAPPEAR

Today marks the anniversary of the first victim’s death. It has been one whole year since the homicides started. One whole year that Hyungwon has been staring at the evidence plastered all over his office wall. It’s not as though this guy was hard to catch. He was just a sneaky bastard. The culprit was messy but also deliberate. Straightforward but evasive. Cruel but kind. Normally killers are either one or the other - organised or disorganised - but this guy is both. It’s a mix that Hyungwon has never seen.  
The killer goes under the pseudonym Wonho and leaves his signature mark at every crime scene. No one has ever seen his face, not even the one victim that had survived the gruesome attack. He wears a full face mask that covers everything, hair included, other than his eyes. The mark he leaves in blood beside his trophy is what the officers at the precinct jokingly call his “autograph.” Hyungwon thinks that even though they’re joking, they could be correct. The detective believes that Wonho considers himself some kind of celebrity.  
Hyungwon swears he can read him like the back of his hand. It’s almost as if he knows him. It sure would help him catch the murderer if he did.

Even after discussing the case with his husband, the detective still cannot make any sense of it. Hyungwon’s husband is his light at the end of the tunnel. He helps Hyungwon see situations with clarity. The handsome man that he had fallen in love with makes him a better person and a better detective. He honestly wouldn’t know what to do without Hoseok.

The dark haired man leans further back in his desk chair and pulls his wallet out of his coat pocket, opening it to view the picture of himself and Hoseok that he always keeps on him. His mouth contorts into a small smile. With a content sigh, he places his wallet back in his pocket. _Hoseok, please help me catch this bastard today_.

A few moments of silence pass before Hyungwon stands up and walks towards his evidence wall. His eyes glance over what seems like hundreds of papers and pictures. Why was Wonho doing this? What did he stand to gain? What is he trying to prove?

Hyungwon’s train of thought is broken by a loud sound coming from his desk. It takes him a moment to realise that his phone is ringing. It’s Hoseok.

“Hello?” Hyungwon answered.  
“Babe, it’s me!” A cheery voice replied.  
“I know, there’s caller Id, Hoseok.” He laughed.  
“Ok, well… are you coming home? It’s late! I was thinking we could go out for dinner.”  
“I can’t… I’m still working on this case.”  
“Still? You mean you’re staring at the same evidence you’ve had for the past three months?” Hyungwon could hear the annoyance in Hoseok’s voice.  
“Yes, honey…”  
“Maybe he’s stopped killing? Maybe he’s done? Sometimes I feel like I’m losing you to him.”  
“Babe, don’t say that. I’m not in love with the guy. Anyway, why would he just stop? It doesn’t make sense.”  
“Sometimes things don’t make sense…” there was a long pause, “You’ll catch him someday, baby.”  
“Thanks. Have I ever told you that I love you?” The detective asked, knowing full well the answer.  
“Every day.” Hyungwon can feel Hoseok smile through the phone, “Are you definitely not coming home?”  
“No, sorry… I just have too much to do.” He sighed.  
“Okay… Make sure to eat.” The disappointed tone evident in Hoseok’s voice.  
“I will… Hey! Don’t go out for dinner without me, ok?” Hyungwon laughs, trying to make light of the situation.  
“I promise!” Hyungwon feels as though he can see Hoseok’s cheeky smile through the phone. There was a pause, “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

With that, the line went dead and Hyungwon is alone with his thoughts again. Hoseok is right. It is getting late. Maybe he should have taken a break and gone to see Hoseok. It is too late now, Hyungwon decides. He sits down and rests his eyes. _Maybe later I’ll try that new takeout that opened up down the street._

*******  
Hyungwon is running. His feet are going so fast, he’s not sure if he’s even touching the ground anymore. Even though he’s running so fast, Hyungwon may not make it in time. He has Hoseok. Wonho has Hoseok.  
The ground is wet. The smell of rain still lingers in the air. It’s dark. The only light was the moonlight above him. It is almost silent, except for the sound of Hyungwon’s shoes coming into contact with the damp concrete.  
He hears a scream.  
Hyungwon’s head snaps to the direction of the sound and he follows it. He turns into a back alley and draws his gun.  
There he is. That bastard.  
“Let him go.” Hyungwon says, forcefully.  
The masked man does not speak. Instead, he punctures Hoseok’s gut with a sharp knife and twists. Wonho runs away. Hyungwon fires his weapon.  
Wonho gets a bullet to his arm but manages to evade capture.  
_Shit_.  
The detective considers running after him but Hoseok needs urgent attention.  
Hyungwon sprints to Hoseok. He’s lying on the floor, covered in his own blood. He is coughing up the liquid too and, honestly, is not a pretty sight.  
“Hoseok… You’re gonna be ok, it’s fine. You’ll be fine.” Hyungwon isn’t sure if he’s trying to convince Hoseok or convince himself.  
“I’m sorry…” Hoseok coughs.  
“For what?”  
“For going to dinner without you.”  
“Babe… It’s okay. You’re okay.” Hyungwon whispers, trying to hold back his tears.  
“I’m sorry. I told you that I would ruin you.”

Suddenly, time shifts. Hyungwon and his lover are lying in each other’s arms in a field of daisies. Being the taller of the two, Hyungwon is the big spoon and he pulls the other closer.  
“What do you think our life will be like two years from now?” Hoseok asks, carefully.  
“Well, we’ll still be in love. Hey, we might have adopted kids! Who knows?”  
“Really?”  
“You don’t want kids?”  
“I do but… I don’t know, Hyungwon.”  
“What’s up?”  
“There’s things about me that you still don’t know… I’m going to ruin you.” Hoseok repeats for what feels like the 100th time.  
“Baby, stop this. We’ve talked about this.”  
“It’s all my fault.”  
Hyungwon hushes the older male and kisses his forehead. He hates when he talks like this. He’s said it so many times and Hyungwon becomes upset every time he hears it. Hoseok, for some reason, feels as though he is to blame for everything. Even if he wasn’t involved.  
Hoseok whispers something.  
“Huh?”  
“I said, I’m glad it was you.”  
“What did I do?”  
“That I fell in love with. I’m glad it was you. I love you.” Hoseok smiles. His smile was geuine and honestly, Hyungwon could feel his heart burst with pride.  
“I love you too.”

All of a sudden, there’s a sharp pain in Hyungwon’s back. He’s in the alley again. A knife ripping through the skin of his shoulder. He turns around to face the culprit.  
Wonho.  
Before Hyungwon has a chance to do anything, he meets Wonho’s dark brown eyes. They looks strangely familiar. Wonho’s equipped arm comes down to meet Hyungwon’s chest.

 

*******  
He woke with a start, almost falling out of his chair. This was not the first time that he had dreamed about Wonho pursuing Hoseok but this time, however, it felt incredibly real. Taking it as some kind of divine intervention that was telling him to check up on Hoseok, Hyungwon pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Hoseok’s number.  
The phone rings… And keeps ringing, ringing, ringing until it goes through to voicemail. The male turns to his clock and takes note of the time. 11pm… Hoseok wouldn’t be asleep now. That would be unlike him. He calls three more times and each time, it goes through to voicemail. His eyes widen.  
Hyungwon quickly pulls up his tracking application that is available on his laptop. He feels incredibly guilty about doing this but his dream had made him anxious. He knew he could not rest until Hoseok was found: safe and alive. The dark haired male typed swiftly. Tracking Hoseok’s phone, he finds it about 10 minutes away right in the centre of Cheongdam. Why would Hoseok be there? They live in Gangnam. Cheongdam is over the river and right in the middle of Wonho’s hunting ground.  
As fast as he can, Hyungwon throws himself into his SUV, his gun in his holder and his laptop in hand. He tries to keep his eyes on the road while checking the location of Hoseok. He doesn’t seem to be moving much, which worries Hyungwon.  
Why would he be out in the middle of Cheongdam this late at night? Unless he is drinking… Hyungwon shakes his head. Hoseok would have told him somehow. He would have let him know.  
Hyungwon’s mind whirs in a panicked frenzy. The questions that keep pouring into his consciousness are unrelenting. They keep stabbing and prodding at Hyungwon’s brain until he’s sure they’ve buried their way into the organ and are staying there for all eternity.  
The detective swerves around the corner, earning a screech from his tires. Hoseok was nearby. Hyungwon just had to get there. He could find him and everything would be alright.

His heart is racing. It feels as though it is beating a hundred miles a minute and could escape at any moment. His throat is dry and he swears his heart is making it’s way into his mouth.  
He feels sick. Not only in his stomach but his entire body aches with sickness. His brow is drenched in a cold sweat and his palms hot with anger.  
The road comes to an end and Hyungwon takes his anger out on the steering wheel in front of him, hitting it and sounding the horn. It looks like he was going to have to find Hoseok on foot. _Shit_.  
A streetlight above flickers as Hyungwon gets out of the car. He does one last check of Hoseok’s location and slams the door shut. It echoes and ricochets around the street, bouncing off the buildings that are illuminated only by a single streetlight. What was Hoseok doing in a place like this?  
Through almost every street and side alley, Hyungwon ran. The dark streets were ominous, sending a shiver through the detective’s spine and creating a pressure in his stomach that could seemingly only be described as butterflies. Although Hyungwon thinks that moths would be more appropriate to describe the feeling within his stomach currently. It’s as though they’re eating through his stomach lining like it was luxury egyptian cotton.  
Suddenly, he hears a man’s scream.  
_Hoseok_.  
He’s running now. Faster than he’s ever ran in his life. His feet are barely touching the ground as he makes his way to the origin of the sound. Expecting the worst, Hyungwon keeps his right hand on his gun by his side.  
The detective stops for a moment, surveying his surroundings. Hyungwon is at the street he needs to be but there is no soul in sight. His ears pick up the sound of someone struggling and yelping in one of the four side alleys. The sound of a blunt instrument impacting on bone reverberates through the street.  
Hyungwon pulls his gun out fully now, making sure that the safety is off. He is going to kill this bastard while he had the chance. He isn’t going to let him go this time. Especially if his worst fears are confirmed and he’s got Hoseok.  
The male cry is heard again and that all it takes for Hyungwon to sprint in the direction of the sound. Swiftly, he turns into the second side alley on the left.

 

A shot rings out.

 

Dark brown eyes widen through a mask. They stare into his own. It’s as though time moves in slow motion. Wonho drops to his knees. His victim, still alive, stares in shock. Wonho’s left hand moves to his gut. Sticky liquid covers his hand in a matter of seconds. Struggling to breathe, he pulls his signature mask off with his other hand. White blonde hair pointing in every direction graces his paling face. Hyungwon gasps.

“H-Hoseok?” The detective splutters. He stands there, unsure of what to do.  
“Hyungwon… I…” Hoseok croaks out.  
“We need to get you to a hospital.”  
“Yeah… no. How would we explain this?” Hoseok laughs.

The detective runs over to his lover and crouches beside him. He isn’t entirely sure if this is still a dream or not. It seems to be. But, then again, his dream felt so real. What a cruel world we live in. Where dreams feel so real but reality feels so much like fantasy. It is not fair.  
Hoseok groans and lies himself down, as if he is accepting the fate laying before him. The taller of the two pulls off his jacket and places it on the other’s wound, applying a light pressure. Hoseok’s face contorts in pain.

“I didn’t know it was you.” Hyungwon cries, his eyes welling up. The brunette holds the blonde haired man in his arms as though he is glass.  
“That was the point, you ass.”  
“Why? Why did you do this?”  
“I told you before… I’m dangerous. That I would ruin you.”  
Hyungwon’s dream flashes before his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek. The love of his life is lying on the cold concrete in a pool of his own blood and it was all Hyungwon’s fault. If he had just stopped, Hoseok would not be in this situation…  
Hyungwon needs to make a decision. Does he call an ambulance and, for the rest of his life, visit Hoseok while he is behind bars or let the man he loves die in his arms? What is worse?

Nothing could be worse for Hyungwon than the thought of living without Hoseok.  
He pulls his mobile out of his pocket and dials the emergency services. He answers a few questions and gives the woman who took the call his location.  
“What are you doing?” Hoseok interrupts.  
“I’m calling an ambulance. I don’t care if the only time I can see you is in prison. I need you alive.”  
“Babe.”  
Hyungwon sighs and says farewell to the woman speaking.  
“Don’t ‘babe’ me… You’re Wonho. You had every opportunity to tell me.How long have you been doing this?” He almost yells.  
“I’m… I’m sorry.” Hoseok’s eyes give the truth away. Before they had even met seems to be the answer and it makes Hyungwon furious. He was never the type to get angry but right now, he wants to scream.

Hoseok whimpers as he moves to face his lover. A bloody hand rises and strokes Hyungwon’s face, leaving vermillion smears across his right cheek. The anger that Hyungwon feels melts away. Hoseok brushes a tear away and smiles.  
“You were always the more emotional one.”  
“How did I not know?” Hyungwon pauses, “How was I this stupid?”  
“You weren’t stupid. I was just very good.”  
“Keep telling yourself that.”

Hoseok laughs and then groans from the pain. Hyungwon winces at the sound. He can’t help but notice how much blood Hoseok was losing. It’s too much. The ambulance won’t get here in time.  
The man in his arms is paling. And fast. He looks almost the same shade as his hair. Hoseok’s breaths are shallow, getting few and far between.

“Hey, Hyungwon… I can see you’re crying. It’s okay.” Hoseok hushes the crying boy in front of him.  
“You’re going to die.”  
“We all do.” Hoseok chokes out a whisper.  
“That’s such a serial killer thing to say.” Hyungwon rolls his eyes.

There was a pause.

“You bastard.”  
“What?”  
“... You killed all of those people.”  
“They were low-lifes.”  
“So you killed all of those low-lifes by becoming a low-life.”  
“You’ve killed people.”  
“I’m a police officer.”  
“How is it any different?” He croaks, snorting a little.  
Hyungwon pauses. Maybe Hoseok is right. Maybe Hoseok is just trying to manipulate him. Hyungwon isn’t sure. But he does know one thing. In that moment, Hyungwon saw Hoseok for who is really is. For the first time, maybe.  
He closes his eyes in defeat. Was this really the man that he fell in love with?  
The detective can feel his lover’s breaths waning underneath him. His pulse becoming slower. A few drops of rain land on the back of Hyungwon’s neck and travel down his shirt, sending a shiver down his spine. He scoffed, the weather was appropriate. Very cliche.  
Hoseok lifts his shaking hand up to Hyungwon’s cheek again. Hyungwon’s hand automatically holds it in place. The brunette opens his eyes and stares into the man’s before him. Droplets of rain are decorating his face, glowing in the moonlight. Hoseok loosely takes hold of his lover’s hand and brings it down to his chest. His heart is beating slow. He knows he’s running out of time.

“Don’t blame yourself. I’m glad it was you. I love you.” Hoseok whispers.

The criminal places a kiss on Hyungwon’s hand. It was tender.

“I love you too.”

With that, Hoseok takes his last breath. Hyungwon holds his body closer, weeping into his lover’s shoulder. It’s the kind of heart wrenching cry that you only hear a few times in your life. It echoes off the buildings surrounding him and into the night sky only interrupted by the sound of sirens nearby.  
The rain begins to pour. The downpour soaks through the detective’s clothing, not that he minds much. At least the rain hides his tears. He was too sad to care, too angry to move and too self-absorbed to listen to the paramedics telling him to let go of his husband’s corpse.

What did he have to live for now?


End file.
